$\left(9x + 7\right)^2 = \ ?$
$= \left(9x + 7\right)\left(9x + 7\right)$ $= 9x \cdot \left(9x + 7\right) + 7 \cdot \left(9x + 7\right)$ $= \left( 9x \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 9x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + \left( 9x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + \left( 63x + 63x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + 126x + \left( 7 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + 126x + 49$